Sebuah Akhir
by Alexandra Mariella
Summary: "Jangan bodoh, Haneuma. Kita bukanlah mereka." [CA, D18]


**Sebuah Akhir**

**Warning(s): shounen-ai (boy x boy), OOC, typo, AU, chara death.**

**Note(s): Alfonso = Primo Cavallone**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **©Amano Akira

* * *

Kedua sosok itu saling berdiri bersebrangan satu sama lain. Kegelapan yang hanya dikurangi oleh cahaya remang-remang beberapa lampu yang masih mampu menyala di sekitar mereka tak menganggu mereka sedikitpun. Sesekali suara tetesan air yang pecah setelah menyentuh tanah akan terdengar, mengusik keheningan yang menyelimuti untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kita harus mengakhiri semuanya di sini, Kyouya." Pria yang memiliki pirai surang angkat bicara terlebih dahulu, dengan seulas senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. "Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke tempat yang lebih romantis saja?" lanjutnya, merajuk pada terowongan kereta api terlantarkan yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Haneuma," balas Hibari Kyouya tajam. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang _tonfa_, siap untuk bertarung. "Jika kau tidak segera bergerak, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang."

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, ya?" ujar Dino Cavallone – yang disebut sebagai Haneuma. Tangannya sendiri bergerak menuju cambuk kepercayaannya yang dengan rapi bergantung di sabuknya.

Jika senyuman Dino berubah menjadi pahit detik itu, biarlah Hibari saja yang mengetahuinya.

Dan jika di tengah panasnya pertarungan ada rasa sakit yang melilit dan meremas hati mereka, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kecil mereka sendiri.

* * *

_Suara tembakan bergema di lorong yang sepi itu._

_Alfonso jatuh berlutut dengan salah satu tangannya yang mencengkram erat bagian depan kemeja putihnya yang telah dinodai darah. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, sementara mulutnya terus memuntahkan cairan merah pekat setiap kali ia terbatuk. _Sakitsesaksakit–

_Belum sempat ia menggapai pistol kepercayannya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, senjata hitam legam itu telah ditendang jauh oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Alfonso mendongak, dan iris karamelnya disambut dengan sepasang permata biru yang memandangnya balik dengan dingin. Namun, Alfonso tahu lebih baik. Ia tahu gejolak emosi yang berlangsung dibalik mata itu._

_Lantaran tertawa hanya akan membuat darah lebih banyak keluar dari mulutnya, Alfonso memilih untuk mengulum senyum. "Rupanya kau yang menang, Alaude," ujarnya, secara tidak langsung merajuk pada moncong pistolyang tengah diarahkan ke kepalanya._

_Pria bersurai _platinum blonde_ itu – Alaude – menjawab, "Walaupun kau yang berhasil membunuhku, rekan-rekanku yang lain pasti akan terus memburumu sampai kau tertangkap atau mati."_

"_Kau benar," jawab Alfonso, "karena itu, aku lebih suka jika hidupku berakhir seperti ini, di tanganmu."_

_Tatapan dingin Alaude berubah tajam, seakan menghardik Alfonso atas ucapannya._

"_Jadi, apa-" Alfonso terbatuk, "-yang kau tunggu?"_

_Tangan Alaude yang baru sedikit menakan pelatuk tiba-tiba berhenti. Ragu._

"_Alaude?" panggil Alfonso, seolah mengetahui emosi yang baru saja menghampiri pria yang disebut. Alaude kembali menubrukkan biru esnya dengan karamel Alfonso. Barulah pada saat itu, Alfonso menyadari bahwa topeng apatis yang dikenakan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai retak. Tatapan Alfonso melembut. Ia mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya. _

_"_Ti amo_."_

_Mata Alaude membelakak sesaat. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, sebelum berlutut di depan Alfonso. Tangannya yang tak memegang pistol menangkup pipi sang pria bersurai hitam, sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Alfonso. Tak dipedulikannya rasa metalik darah maupun warna merah gelap yang mengecap di bibirnya sendiri._

"_Aku juga," bisik Alaude dengan sangat pelan, sehingga Alfonso hampir melewatkannya. Ketika pria berkebangsaan Perancis itu kembali berdiri, Alfonso membiarkan kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris karamelnya._

_Alaude memandang Alfonso sejenak, lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tanpa keraguan, tanpa halangan. Namun, saat peluru itu meluncur menembus kepala Alfonso, Alaude menutup matanya._

_Ia baru membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara tubuh Alfonso yang membentur tanah. Ia menyadari bahwa pandangannya telah berubah buram dan pipinya terasa basah. Merogoh saku _long coat_nya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk mengusap pipinya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berlumur darah. Ia terus berdiri diam di situ sampai rekan-rekannya datang dengan sinar kemenangan di mata mereka._

_Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke markas Interpol, Alaude menghiraukan tatapan penuh simpati dari Giotto._

* * *

"_Kyouya."_

_Hibari yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Dino. "Apa?"_

"_Aku menemukan jurnal _Primo _beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah membacanya, aku mengetahui kalau leluhur kita sebenarnya merupakan sepasang kekasih." Dino memberikan jeda. "Sayangnya, seperti yang kau tahu, leluhurmu berakhir membunuh leluhurku." _

_Hibari terdiam sejenak. "Apa poinmu?"_

_"Aku hanya berpikir... apakah kita akan berakhir seperti mereka?"_

_Akhirnya Hibari menengok ke arah Dino yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Jangan bodoh, Haneuma," ujarnya, mengenakan jas hitamnya, "kita bukanlah mereka."_

_Dino tersenyum. "Kau benar." Keheningan lalu menyusul, yang dipecahkan lagi oleh Dino. "Kyouya, kemari sebentar."_

_Walau terlihat tidak sabaran, Hibari tetap berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Dino tengah duduk. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi–"_

_Sisa kalimat yang tadinya akan dikeluarkan Hibari dibungkam oleh mulut Dino._

_"_Io sono tuo_," ujar Dino setelah bibir mereka berpisah._

_Karamel hangat bertemu obsidian dingin. "Aku tahu."_

* * *

Tarian mematikan yang berlangsung di terowongan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua pelakunya berdiri berhadapan dengan pistol di tangan masing-masing. _Tonfa_ dan cambuk yang menjadi senjata andalan mereka sudah terlempar ke tanah, tergeletak jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Kau bilang 'kita bukanlah mereka'," ujar Dino, "apakah ini yang kau maksud?"

Sudut bibir Hibari berkedut. "Menurutmu?"

Dan pelatuk pun ditarik–

* * *

Gokudera Hayato telah terbiasa melihat sosok raga manusia yang telah ditinggal oleh jiwanya. Sangat terbiasa sehingga kini, sudah tak ada perasaan tidak enak di rongga perutnya maupun sensasi tercekat di dadanya tiap kali ia melihat sosok yang disebutkan.

Tapi, sekarang, entah mengapa, ada rasa pedih yang menyengat hatinya ketika ia menatap dua sosok yang sedang terbaring lemas tidak jauh darinya.

"...dera! Gokudera, kau mendengarku?"

Lamunannya terusik sudah, Gokudera menjawab suara yang memanggilnya melalui _earpiece_nya. "Aku mendengarmu, _Yakyuu-baka_, jadi tidak usah berteriak di telingaku," katanya, suaranya sedikit kehilangan ketajaman yang biasanya ia miliki. "_Target's down_, begitu juga..." kedua belah manik zamrud milik Gokudera beralih pada sosok bersurai hitam yang terbaring di sisi kanan kakinya, "...dengan Hibari Kyouya."

Di sebuah sudut kecil di benaknya, Gokudera berpikir bahwa mungkin rasa pedih ini disebabkan oleh ekspresi yang dikenakan dua sosok tak bernyawa di bawahnya. Dino Cavallone – sang kriminal yang mereka kejar – mengenakan seulas senyuman tulus sedangkan ekspresi Hibari terlihat damai, jauh dari raut keras yang biasanya ia kenakan.

Mereka terlihat seolah mendapatkan akhir yang mereka kejar – kematian yang mempersatukan mereka.

**End**

* * *

**Ti amo: aku mencintaimu.**

**Io sono tuo: aku milikmu.**

**Hai! Alexa masih hidup, loh! (bleh siapa yang nanya). Nge-_post_ jam segini biar greget.**

**Harusnya fanfiksi ini bisa selesai dalam satu hari, cuma gara-gara Alexa yang gugup akibat kelulusan sehingga nggak bisa konsen nulis (untungnya sekolah Alexa lulus 100%, _hell yeah_!), _volleyball dorks_ dari Haikyu! yang terus mengganggu Alexa, _writer block _di saat yang tidak tepat, laptop yang terus pindah tangan dari satu anggota keluarga ke anggota lainnya, dan Piala Dunia yang menyita perhatian Alexa (_go, go, Germany_!), jadi baru selesai dalam waktu setengah bulan setelah pembuatan awalnya.  
**

**Bagi yang bingung, bayangkan saja kalo keluarga Hibari itu dari leluhurnya semua anggotanya masuk kepolisian, sedangkan keluarga Cavallone merupakan keluarga kriminal. Semacam _star-crossed lover_ gitu. /apasih**

**Maaf jadi curcol gini ^^' mind to RnR?**


End file.
